Heated Desires
by Imperfect Being
Summary: Shandy, Andy takes Sharon to a Cottage retreat..


**I don't own Shandy, I just like to write sexy scenes about them.**

 **Thank you to the #DAMMMSquad for your constant support and craziness. Without you ladies this story wouldn't be. Love you ladies!**

 **Also all errors are my own. I use my iPhone to write, so enjoy and any feedback is welcomed**.

•Andy was thrilled about having a three day weekend and spending time with Sharon. We've only been dating for month now and it's incredible. The way her green eyes sparkle when she laughs and sometimes he could get her to snort and she would blush and cover her face when I say or do something funny. Man do I love to hear her laugh. It's the greatest sound in the world.

We haven't made love yet and I you know I'm fine with that. I don't want to pressure her, I just enjoy her company, holding hands, kissing, and just being around her period. I love waking up next to her with her hair in my face with that sweet smell of jasmine mixed with lavender. She doesn't mind that I sleep in my boxers. I remember the first time I slept over she just looked at me, blushed and crawled into bed just wearing one of my shirts I left over one time and indigo blue booty shorts.

I called Rusty and asked if he could lend me his key to the condo to surprise Sharon with his gift. I booked a weekend retreat to pamper Sharon and I at Crystal Cove Beach Cottages in the Crystal Cove State Park Historic District. Which offer gorgeous ocean views, charming historic details, and a glimpse of a uniquely Southern Californian beach colony from a bygone era. I know she will love it.

Right on time Rusty stopped the station and greeted Andy with the biggest smile ever. "Hey, Andy here's my key to the condo. Don't lose or Sharon will kill me!" Handing me his key.

Chuckled at him. "Don't worry kid I won't lose your key." I placed the key in my dress pant pocket.

"So good luck tonight and I'll be staying at a friends house tonight. So you two love birds can be alone. Oh and good luck Lieuten... I mean good luck Andy." Rusty looked down at his shoes then back up to my eyes and smiled.

"Thanks kid, I owe you one. I hope she'll like it." Looking worried.

Rusty chuckled. "I have been living with her for a while now and trust me she'll love it." He placed a hand on my shoulder. I smiled back at him. This kid, you know, well he's not a kid but I just can't help call him that. He has grown so much over the last three years. Finally having the family he deserves and a mother who loves him like her own. For him to welcome me into his life and letting me love his mother and being great about us dating. Even if he knew before any of us did. Okay well mainly before Sharon realized it. I just pretended to my family but after we talked, man am I over the moon happy she's letting me into her heart.

"Well Andy I have to get going. I have to study for my finals. Text me later and let me know how it goes tonight." Walking away he turns around and waved goodbye. If only Andy knew Sharon made that key for him. Boy do I love messing with him.

"Later kid, will do!" I smiled and waved goodbye. Printing out our reservations and placing them in a purple envelope and placed it in my top drawer. She's should be back in a few minutes from Taylor's office about those dreadful budget meetings.

Everyone was coming back from lunch. Provenza being his grumpy self, Mike and Buzz were talking about some nerdy technobabble, Amy and Julio were talking about Copper. Suddenly he heard the clicking of her heels down the hall. That sound made him smile. As she rounded the corner she cleared her throat.

"Alright everyone, we did a outstanding job in the last few cases, saved the city thousands of dollars and with that said you all have a wonderful weekend and enjoy this time with family and friends." She looked at everyone and lastly her eyes landed on mine. We both smiled at each other. She nodded her head, turned around, and walked into her office.

Watching her look through some paperwork and grabbed a pen, she signed it and placed the paperwork in the outgoing bin. She looked up to see me staring at her. She smiled big and winked at me. With just a smile she melted my heart. Man I can't wait till the end of the day to get to her place and set everything up. Getting back to my paperwork I double checked my statement making sure I dotted every I and crossed all my T's before heading into her office. Everything looked perfect I stood up and walked into her office.

"Done lieutenant?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes Captain, I just need your signature and I'm ready to get out of here and come back Tuesday." I placed my hands in my pockets and rocked on my heels.

"Mmm indeed, me too. Have you decided what's for dinner tonight?" Looking through his statement she glanced up through her glasses at me.

Shrugged my shoulders, smiled back at her. "Maybe but it's a surprise."

"Mmmm I do love surprises. So did Rusty give you the spare key that I made for you?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

I went to speak but nothing came out. I was shocked. "I uh...I uh...How did you know he gave me a key?"

Shaking her head she chuckled. "Well I asked Rusty last night if it was okay if I gave you a key to the condo, so you can come and go as you like."

I was feeling a little flustered. "Uh...thank you Sharon, you uh..have no idea how happy this makes me feel." Taking the key out at looking at it. It was inscribe with two words. My Love. I look up at her as a single tear ran down my eye. I truly deeply love this woman.

She stood up and walked towards me. Placed one hand on my chest and the other to wipe the tear that ran down my cheek. "Oh my sweet sweetvAndy, you make me so very happy, I love you." I moved closer to her and hugged her. I whispered in her ear. "I love you too Sharon, so much."

"Oh good lord you two get a room!" Yelled a grumpy Provenza.

Sharon looked over Andy's shoulder and glared at him. "I am it's called my office. Can I help you lieutenant?"

Louie rolled his eyes. "Just keep the lovey dove crap at home will ya! Oh and here's everyone else's statement." Walking towards her desk and slammed the folder down. "Oh and hopefully I don't get see you or any of you till Tuesday." Walked out her office to his desk.

Both laughing, I turn around and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you tonight My Dearest?." She smile and snacked my chest at her nickname I called her. I grabbed my chest and left out an "ouch" with my mouth.

"Yes, My Love, I'll be seeing you tonight." She rolled her eyes and went back to desk to finish her paperwork. I walked out and went to my desk I glanced at her again right when she looked up at me and blew me a kiss. I reach my hand out to catch it and placed in over my heart. We both smiled at each other.

"GOOD LORD ENOUGH ALREADY! Yelled Louie.

I turned around and blew him a kiss too. He said something under his breath but something along the lines of "Idiots" while he rolled his eyes and walked towards the elevator. I chuckled and picked up the envelope and placed it into my pocket.

I went to Victoria Secrets to find something special for Sharon. A young lady came up to me and ask if I needed any help. But I told her no thanks. I already knew what I was looking for. As I looked around I saw the perfect lingerie set it was indigo blue satin with lace with spaghetti straps with a matching booty shorts. Leaving the store and heading to my car with the biggest smile on my face. Also stopping at a florist to pick up some white roses and petals. Then headed towards her condo.

He pulled into her garage and grabbed all the packages he needed to surprise Sharon tonight. As he unlocked her front door. He walked to the living room placed the items on her couch. Went to the radio and turned on some classical music. Setting up the rose petals from the hallway to her bathroom where he ran her a bath just the way she liked it. With the lovely smell of jasmine in the air. When he was satisfied he walked out of the bathroom to get dinner ready.

As Sharon walked out of the elevator she could instantly smell the homemade vodka sauce Andy has been raving about. It brought a huge smile to her face. To come home and have a man waiting for her, her Andy who cooked a meal just for her. How she longed and wanted to have this connect with a man, and it happen to be her best friend Andy. She shook her head and took our her keys to unlock her door.

She opened her door and heard classical music in the background and the sweet smell of vodka sauce and garlic in the air. She placed her purse on the side table along with her keys, gun, and badge. As I heard the door close I came around the corner and helped her take off her jacket and placed it on the coat rack. Giving her a hug and a lingering kiss. We hugged each other for a few minutes. "Dinner will be ready in 25 minutes, why don't you turn around My Dearest and follow that trail and see what awaits you." Nodding my head towards the trail and gave her a peck on the lips.

She looked confused at first. Until she turned around and saw the rose petals on the floor. I heard her gasp and "Oh Andy this is beautiful." As she walked away but halfway to the bathroom and turned to me. "Oh and Andy, thank you for tonight." Before she stepped into the bathroom she winked at me. Oh man did my manhood get hard. If she only knew what she did to me with just a single look.

He knew she would be a while, he placed more rose petals on the floor leading to her bedroom and placed some on her bed and around the envelope containing our reservation on the edge of her bed. Beaming with himself he left her bedroom and went to checked on dinner.

She walked into the bathroom with tea lights lit around the tub with more rose petals scattered around the tub and also in the water. The smell of lavender was inviting, looking in the mirror she smiled to herself. Andy was so sweet to her, he knew how to sooth her. Who knew this hothead could be so romantic. She did her normal routine of talking off her make up and placed her clothes in the hamper. Grabbed a hair clip and twisted her hair up.

As she soaked in the tub humming, she heard a soft know on the door and Andy's head popped in. We smiled at each other. "Here you go some white wine for My Lady." Put the wine glass on the side of the tub. He also put one of her favorite shirts of his, underwear, and shorts on the sink. He moved over to her and kissed the to of her head.

There was another knock on the door 21 minutes later. I yelled through the door. "Sweetie dinner will be ready in 6 minutes!"

"Okay My Love, I'm just about done!" She yelled back. As she pulled the plug and waited for the water to drain. Grabbing the loose petals twirling around the drain. Putting them in a pile in the tub. Getting out she dried herself off and got dressed. She pulled his shirt over her head and inhaled the scent of sandalwood and cinnamon deeply into her lungs brought a warm feeling to her gut. She admired herself in the mirror wearing his Dodger shirt with her black shorts.

Walking out of the bathroom she notice that the rose petals changed in direction and towards her bedroom. Her heart started pounding into her chest. Oh my gosh, what is going on? She thought to herself. As she followed the trail that lead into bedroom. She stopped in the doorway and her out another gasp and covered her mouth. Her room was filled white and red roses with candles lit everywhere and on her bed was rose petals shaped as a heart with a purple envelope in the middle.

Happy tears started leaving her eyes, as she walk toward her bed with shaking hands reached for the envelope and opened it. Looking at the papers, oh my dear Andy you are so sweet. Andy was behind her and placed his arms around her waist. "So I see you found your gift. What do you say Sharon? Will you let me take you away? Hmmmm." As he peppered the back of her head with kisses. She hummed and turned around and put her hands on his face. "Andy this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Yes, yes I would love to away with you!" Andy brought his hand to her face a dried off get tears. Cupping her chin, "Oh my beautiful Sharon, you make me the luckiest man in the world and you deserve the best in life. To be loved, cherished, and just of all happy." We kissed, as her tongue licked my bottom lip our tongues collided causing us both to moan pulling her closer to me and her arms wrapped around my next. This was heaven being wrapped in her arms and kissing her passionately. Resting our foreheads I move her hair behind her ear and kiss her one last time.

"Come on beautiful it's time eat." Grabbing her hand and guiding her to the table and pulled out her chair and pushed it in. Grabbing two bowls he placed the eggplant raviolis in their bowls and poured his homemade vodka sauce over them. Bringing to the tablet get sat down and ate dinner.

"Mmmmm Andy this is delicious." Wiping some sauce from around her mouth.

Smiled at her. "Thank you, it's my Great Grandmother's recipe. My mother taught me how to make it. Well all of her recipes actually. I can teach you sometime, if you would like?"

"I would love that Andy, sometime soon." As she finished her last ravioli. She picked up their plates and rinsed them off and put them in the dishwasher. Andy disappeared in her bedroom. Sharon was getting the coffee ready. When she yelled that the coffee was ready Andy came out with a suitcase. She handed him his cup and smiled.

"Your suitcase is on the bed waiting for you." As he took a sip.

"Thank you Andy, I'll go ahead and start packing." Taking a sip and walked passed him and smacked his butt. Causing him to yelp in surprise.

Watching her walk away with an extra sway in her steps. He groaned oh that woman, two can play at this game. Fifteen minutes later she came out with her suitcase. As they walked to car and placed their luggage in the trunk. The drive was nice, not much traffic. They held hands and talked about what they wanted to do at the cottage and about their kids.

As they pulled into the place Sharon tighten her grip on Andy's hand. He looked at her and smiled. "Oh Andy this is beautiful! Thank you is much for the retreat." Giving him a kiss on the lips. As they parked by the front office they got out and went inside. After a few minutes they received there keys, map, and an information guide.

Walking out holding hands and stealing kisses every once in awhile. They got into her car and drive to the cottage. It was in a secluded area just the two of them for 3 miles. They pulled up to cottage and wow the pictures on the website didn't do it any justice. The medium size cottage, the smell of oak strong. With swinging bench made of wood and a side table and two chairs. The inside was breathtaking. Pictures of the ocean and stars adorn the walls. Thankfully no animal heads were hanging up. Noticing the fireplace brought a huge smile to Sharon's face.

As they made there way through the cottage and down to their room. Opening the door and seeing the enormous king size bed in the middle of the room. Wow the bed frame made of oak wood with white linens and box of chocolates on the bed. Walking to the closet Sharon gasped, Andy behind her. "Wow" They both said in unison. This gas to be the largest walk in closet they've ever seen.

Unpacking their clothes, they went outside and sat in the swing and enjoyed the view with a slight breeze and the fresh smell of salt water. Sharon scooted closer to Andy and intertwined their fingers just smiling at each other. She looked so beautiful, her emerald green eyes sparkled and the breeze blowing in her hair. Standing up we take off our shoes and both took a walk onto the beach. Stopping here and there enjoying the view.

Andy stood behind Sharon and moved her hair to one side had wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her shoulder. Humming she overlapped her hands over his. "This is so peaceful." He kissed the side of her head. "Yes it is, I'm glad we are here enjoying this together."

They walked back the cottage to get ready for dinner. As Sharon went to the bathroom to freshen up and went back to the car and took out a bag with her dress in it. Walking back into the room he laid it out on the bed for her. Hearing the water shut off Andy went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

She walked into the room and saw the black dress on the bed. She smiled, oh that man is full of surprises indeed. Applying moisturizer and lotion she glanced into the mirror. Seeing how happy Andy is making her feel she felt the butterflies in her stomach. Maybe tonight she'll move to the next level in their relationship. She was just scared it's been a long time since a man seen her naked beside Gavin. Even longer since a man touched her down there and the only man she ever been with was Jack. Andy lightly knocked on the door.

Shacking her head and removing any doubt. "I'll be out in a minute!" He chuckled and said "Okay." Few seconds later she walks out. Andy had to lean back onto the wall with his mouth agape. She was so gorgeous with her hair in an up do, and that black fit her perfectly. He will have to thank Gavin when they get back. But hot damn she was perfection in his eyes.

Sharon blushed when she saw Andy's reaction to her appearance. But damn nothing compared to his black attire and that bow, oh how it shot fire to her gut and travel down to my center. Yes tonight she was going to share her most prize possessions, her soul.

He was finally able to talk. Walking towards her and ran his hands down her arms and intertwined their fingers. "Wow, Sharon you are so beautiful."

Looking into his eyes as her whole body blushed at his comment. She smiled back at him. Letting go of his hands she ran her hands up his chest and fixed his bow tie.

"You look very handsome tonight Andy."

They made it to the restaurant, the hostess took them to there table. Placing their drink order, he placed his hand on the table taking hers and we stared at each. "Andy this is...this is the best date ever." As a single tear ran down her cheek. He moved his other hand a wiped her tear away. "Sharon I love you and I'm glad you are here with me."

We smiled at each other as the waiter came back with our drinks. He smiled at us and took our food order and left. We just kept staring at each other.

Andy stood up and pulled Sharon with him. With a puzzled look in her face. "Andy wha...what are you doing?!" Noticing he was walking towards the dance floor, she had the biggest grin on her face. I do love to dance, it's amazing how Andy knows all these things about me, but then again I know a lot about him too.

We stand in the middle of the dance floor he pulls me closer to him, his hands on my waist and mine wrap around his neck and shoulder. A slow song beings to play as we listen to the lyrics.

•I would die for you

I would die for you

I've been dying just to feel you by my side

To know that you're mineI will cry for you

I will cry for you

I will wash away your pain with all my tears

And drown your fear•

I press more of my body onto him. I feel his breathing change as his hands tighten on my waist and moved a hand up my back pulling me more against him. I move one of my arms to his shoulder. I placed a kiss on his neck and I hear him moan.

•I will pray for you

I will pray for you

I will sell my soul for something pure and true

Someone like you

See your face every place that I walk in

Hear your voice every time I am talking

You will believe in me

And I will never be ignored•

Andy peppered my hair and the side of my face with kisses. The heat from our bodies driving us mad. "God Sharon, you smell good." He whispered into my ear. Humming my response I place another kiss on his neck.

•I will burn for you

Feel pain for you

I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart

And tear it apart

I will lie for you

Beg and steal for you

I will crawl on hands and knees until you see

You're just like me•

We pulled apart a little and we gazed into each other's eyes. Like a magnet out lips come together and our tongues telling a story of true love and heated desires. Both moaning with hands roaming their bodies.

•Violate all The love that I'm missing

Throw away all the pain that I'm living

You will believe in me

And I can never be ignored•

As the song ended, we slowly pulled apart. Just staring at each other with such love she just wanted to go back to the cottage and make love to him. Andy saw the change in her eyes and pulled her close for another kiss. The waiter came by and told us that our food was ready. As we blushed and walked back to our table with our arms around each other.

After eating dinner we took a stroll on the beach again enjoying the night starry sky. The moon was full and it's reflection on the ocean waves was hypnotizing. Leaning into each he touch my face his thumb tracing my bottom lip while gazing into my eyes with his chocolate brown. His eyes full of desire and love. God how I wanted to rip off his suit a do him right now on the beach. But I didn't want our first time out in the open. I smiled at him and brought my face closer to his. The smell of his cologne in my nose casting it's spell on me. Our lips touched and our tongues danced.

Our hands roaming each other's bodies but I moaned loudly into him mouth as his hand grabbed my ass and pulled me to him. I felt his erection against my stomach and I lost all thought. I whispered his name and brought my hands around his neck playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. As I moaned again, he smiled into our passionate kiss. Catching our breathes he place a kiss on the top of my nose. I finally opened my eyes and his hooded brown eyes staring back at me. He cupped my face and we kissed again and his hands moved back into my hair, I hummed. I've missed having a man touching me like this. Andy was so sweet and gentle with me, god he could do amazing things with his tongue.

We broke apart and started walking back to out cottage. As we inside we both changed into more comfortable clothes. Both wear jeans and a t-shirt. He came up to me and put his arms around me. "Why don't you meet me outside while I get us done drinks?" I placed a light kiss on his lips and walked outside on the porch watching the waves hit the shore. Andy came out with a tray full of chocolate covered strawberries, mangos, and chunks of pineapples. Along with a flute of champagne for me and a cranberry soda for himself.

"Oh my gosh, Andy! You didn't need to go through all this trouble." As she watch him set the tray on the table.

"Sharon I enjoyed doing this for you. To watch your face light up. And to know it's me that put a beautiful smile on your face." Smiled as he saw me blush. I'm just not use to people even men being nice to like this. My heart skipped and beat, the butterflies in my stomach dancing like crazy, and my center aching with anticipation of his shaft finally sheathed inside my tight wet walls. I almost moaned but stopped myself.

He sat down next to me and grabbed a strawberry placed it by my mouth I looked at him and smiled first than opened my mouth and ate this deliciously sweet strawberry. Man do I love chocolate. As some of the juices comes down the side of my mouth. Andy stuck his tongue out and licked it clean and placed a small kiss on my lips. "Mmmm chocolate cover strawberry with a taste of Sharon is tasty." Causing me to laughing smack his chest at his cheesy line. I take a pineapple and feed Andy with it as his lips wrapped around my fingers and his tongue gliding along the fruit it nibbled on my fingers. With both moaned and smiled at each other. After all the fruit was gone and juices all over our faces and hands we decided to take separate showers.

Andy went first he came out with only wearing a towel around his waist. We shared a kiss and he told me to get cleaned up. Giving him a salute and a wink I walked in the bathroom. Andy went to the car and popped open the truck and took out his other gift for her. He placed it on the middle of the bed and went to get the coffee ready.

Sharon came out of the shower and noticed a rectangular shaped box with purple wrapping paper and silver bow.

She heard Andy in the kitchen getting their coffee ready. She opened the box and pulled out the indigo blue lingerie and matching booty shorts.

Glancing in the mirror and admiring my reflection. I ran my hands down the satin łace gown, it fitted me perfectly. Went to my make up bag and put on a little foundation and applied mascara. Taking one more look into the mirror I walked out of the bedroom and into to living room where I see a furry blanket placed on the floor in front of the lit fireplace.

I walked over to the blanket and sat down on my knees bent over tending the fire. Andy walks in and also drops their coffee at the sight of her. She is bent over and her lingerie riding up her ass showing him her perfectly formed butt in those satin lace booty shorts. He felt himself harden at the sight of her.

I felt like I was being watched. I turned my head around see Andy starring at my butt. I stood up and walked towards him and grabbed both coffees from his hands and placed them on the side table. I take his hand in mine and walked him to the middle of the blanket. Both looking into each other's eyes, he placed his hand on my body and ran the up and down my side. "Do you like it?" He asked me while his hand went to the front and slowly ran two fingers down my chest, between my breast, past my navel and placed both hands on my side lowering to my thighs and gliding back up with his hands ghostly touched underside of my breasts. Causing me to moan, I moved my hand to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

I ran my hands down and up his salt and peppered hairy chest stopping at his waist band of his sweat pants. Our hooded eye showing only love and heated desires. As our lips touched his tongue requesting my permission to come out and play. Accepting his request their tongues carressed each other as their hands roam the others body.

We just looked into each other's eyes and I gave him a nod saying that I'm ready, we're ready for the next step. He lowered me onto the blanket. The fur felt soft on my back. He hovered over my body, he kissed my slowly then ever before.

Sending sparks throughout my body and heated up my center. His mouth traveled down my jaw to the valley between my breast. He moved his mouth to the right and took my hard nipple into his warm moist mouth. Causing me to moan and lift my back of the blanket. He made his way to other nipple giving it the same attention as the other one. With his hand he moved them to her shoulders and hooked his index fingers on the straps and pulled them down her arms.

He moved his hands spelt down her body to the end of her lingerie and pulled it up kissing and licker her belly button and traveled up to her breast. I lifted my back so Andy could pull off my lingerie over my head. Andy still hovered over me just mesmerized by my body. "Wow Sharon, just wow..you are perfect."

His words causing my body to burn. He mouth again licked and sucked on my hard aching nipple causing me to say his name. He again traveled down my body peppering it with kisses stopping at the waist band of my panties. I felt his freeze and I looked down and he's questioning eyes. I shook my head and I felt his hands pull down my panties. He massaged my legs all the way up to my thighs and gave each thigh kissed. He spread my legs farther apart. Oh god I thought, what if I cum the second he touches me, what if I taste or smell bad, oh god I'm not ready for this. Andy feeling her tense up, "Stop thinking and enjoy." I looked down at him as his face lowered to my sex he took a deep breath in and hummed.

She smelt like jasmine, I ran my nose onto her center as I did that she thrusted her hips into my face. Mmmm she is so hot and wet. I licked her hood and heard her moan glancing up at her and watched her head fall back and her eyes closed and mouth open. That made my shaft ache in my pants. Licking and sucking repeatedly and hearing chant my name. After a few minutes of just enjoying her taste I place two fingers into her folds. Causing her to curse and day my name. Her walls tighten right away. I could tell it's been a long time for her. For her to let me do this to her, to let her lose control with just my mouth and fingers made my shaft harden and my head dripping with cum.

I felt her getting closer and I applied more pressure with my tongue and thrusted faster with my fingers. Her hands pulling on my hair, age her legs closing around my head. Her walls tightened around my fingers and screamed my name as her body shook violently. Sucking up her sweet juices and placed a kiss on her center I traveled up her body. She grabbed my head and kissed me hard moaning as she tasted herself. Her hands moved down my body to the waistband of my sweatpants and lowered them. She gripped my shaft and pumped it up an down.

Oh fuck his huge, she thought as she jerked his hard shaft.

He brought both of her hands above her head and we kissed. We thrust our hips, I could feel his erection at my opening fighting to be sheathed inside. He let go of my hands and rubbed his cock on my wet center. As he slowly placed his head into my entrance he brought his face over mine. "Sharon I can tell Im going to he to big for you, so if it hurts to much let me know and we can stop, okay?" I smiled at him and nodded my head. He waited a few seconds and continued to move his shaft more into me.

Moaning into his mouth and feeling his thick hard shaft move into my tight center. I dug my nails into his back and he pushed more into me. He stopped and looked at me. I smiled and thrusted my hips letting him know I'm ok, I can do this. He was almost inside when he kissed me senseless and thrusted hard into me causing us both to moan.

Her walls were so right around my cock. But it felt so good to finally be inside her. As she loosen her grip on my back. Stayed still for a minute or two to let her walls adjust to my size. She brought her arm around neck and pulled my lips hers as we slowly started thrusting our hips in unison. Hearing her moan his name and he pushed into her harder and god it was heaven. She match me thrust for thrust. God she was beautiful. Our bodies glistening with sweat and hear from the fireplace. Her walls contracting around my cock. I could tell she was getting close again I gave her a few deep thrust as her walls came crushing around him, her hands gripping him tightly and screamed my name. Her walls clenched my cock I shot my hot cum deep inside her chanting her name over and over.

He pulled his soft cock out of me and laid back on the blanket reaching for me I laid next to him with my head on his chest and our legs intertwined. He ran his hands up and down my back and placed a kiss on my forehead. Clearing his throat. "Are you okay Sharon, did I hurt you?"

Moving my head I look up into his questioning eyes. I shook my head no. "No Andy it...it was perfect."

Pulling her towards me we kissed and she laid her head back on my shoulder while she ran her hand over my hairy chest.

"I love you Sharon, thank you for coming out with me and giving me the greatest get ever...Your soul."

"I love you to Andy, so much. Thank you for making this the best retreat ever. For loving me, also knowing what I like and don't like, and who would have thought you could be so romantic?"

"Well I did tell you I am full of surprise." We both laughed and started to slowly drift asleep in each other's arms.

The End


End file.
